Soul Music
by LambentSkies
Summary: New to Cambleton School of the Arts, Natsuki struggles to find motivation. Top of her class, Shizuru strives to find meaning. AU. Shiznat. R
1. Chapter 1

A girlish woman sat prim and proper in her wheel chair, glancing occasionally through her bifocals between the stunning transcripts to the slouching adolescent.

Cambleton's head mistress gently gathered her paper work and intertwined her long, pale fingers a top a large mahogany desk. "Your resume is quite elaborate. It is with great pleasure to welcome you to Cambleton School of Arts." Her soft voice bounced around the wood paneled office.

The new student quickly straightened her spine and brushed the stray strands of dark hair from her face. "I am truly honored, Ms. Mashiro."

The educator laughed politely. "Nonsense, Ms. Kruger, I'd be a fool not to admit you!" The teen before her let out a small, relived sigh and stood from the plump chair, angling to leave.

"Ah, hold on now, I have arranged you to meet a student tomorrow. She's also from the music department." Natsuki turned swiftly and gave a curt bow.

"That is very kind of you, Ms. Mashiro. What time should I arrive?" The musician pulled a small day planner from her blazer's pocket and pulled a blue ball point from its binding.

"So you've come prepared?" Mashiro smiled warmly. "Well then. Your guide will meet you in front of the southern gate, at about noon. Be sure to pay attention."

The pupil's body stiffened and she scribbled ferociously on to the paper. "Of course, Mashiro-sama!" Once again, Natsuki bowed and turned to leave.

Mashiro removed her glasses and studied the retreating back of her new student. "Huh. May good luck grace you, Natsuki Kruger."

oooooooooooo

At this point, one would never suspect Natsuki Kruger was about to rip something in half. The gravel crunched harshly as her pair of school loafers dug into the earth, bringing her closer and closer to the rusty Ford Pick-up parked outside the vine coved Iron Gate.

"Oh Na-Chan, isn't it so lovely?" Her emerald eyes didn't even bother to glare at the voice. Not only was Saeko painfully immune, but what she said was true. Behind them stood an elegant white castle, topped with crimson steeples, surrounded by acres of breathtaking landscape.

But reality stung. Her mother had certainly done some pretty crazy things in the past, but this topped them all. "Honey, please don't just stand there. We need to drop by the high school to announce your withdrawal!"

Natsuki bit her tongue, holding back an objection. She had given up fighting for a reason.

The driver saw through Natsuki's façade "Baby, I know this must be hard on you but," A cold glimmer swam in Saeko's matching green eyes. "Just imagine what your father would think of your acceptance into Cambleton!" That drove a heavy pain through Natsuki's chest and she tossed her shaded jacket weakly into the truck's bed.

With a hand on the passenger side handle, Natsuki cautiously met her mother's own disapproving glare. No matter what, nothing seemed to please the woman and that fact alone made the weight grow heavier on her heart.

"Be grateful, Natsuki, that I do all this for you. I loved you when I should have gotten rid of you." Natsuki inwardly trembled, her anger ready to spill over the top. Instead, the student pressed her feverish head against the cold window. Loved is a strong word.

The engine buzzed to life and the charming country side academy quickly disappeared into to the noisy highway. Lights flickered by violently as the American car swerved into the busy Osaka streets. Finally, faint memories and car horns drowned out Saeko's accusing voice and for the first time that day Natsuki felt at peace.

oooooooooooo

A creature of beauty swung her legs playfully over the koi ponds edge, breaking the water's surface with her talented feet.

The summer sky melted slowly into cold navy colors and Shizuru hugged her cardigan closer, sighing. "You can come out, Reito."

Sure enough, a handsome teenager stumbled shyly out of the scrawny bushes, balancing a burning candle in one hand and a wrapper in the other. "You weren't at dinner." He offered a small smile and extended the vending machine food towards her.

Gripping the package gently, the brunette laid casually on the dried wood hiding her ruby eyes behind heavy eye lids. "How is the art section treating you?" His black school polo always smelled like paint, tonight was no exception.

A low rumble rose from Reito's tan throat and he blew out the dying wick. "It happened again, didn't it?" His childhood friend pulled her toes free from the waters chilly embrace and she propelled herself into a stand.

"I'm fine; she didn't do anything the others hadn't." Cambleton's number one student nudged the boy over and grabbed her silky slippers, saving them from the wrath of Reito's butt. "Once lessons start again, I'll feel better."

The art major fallowed Shizuru up the dock, his frustration waiting at the tip of his tongue. "I'll take care of Tomoe's creeping for now, but if you don't report these things, they'll never go away." Reito stopped like he always did when he found himself a victim of the Viola glare.

"I requested a new roommate. Drop it." The girl sprinted ahead over the dewy hill and towards an old brick building, the girl's dormitory.

It was Reito's turn to sigh. "Third roommate this semester…"

oooooooooooo

Slowly and carefully, Natsuki murdered the frilly monster that enveloped her body. Like it or not, this was one maternal request the navy haired beauty would never follow through with. That aside, no one ever said she couldn't change at the nearest four-walled establishment.

Natsuki shivered as her bare porcelain skin caught the cooling system's draft. Digging rapidly through the drawstring bag, she successfully pulled her new uniform free. It was nothing special, a short white skirt, Forrest green French cuff and a black tie pierced at the bottom with a gold eighth note pin. At least her dignity would survive.

A new digital watch jingled from within her leather school pack, one ding too many. With most of her morning's time spent playing dress up and then the remaining, hiding in the gardening house, time seemed to disappear. "Shit." The musician finished re-stuffing her bag and leaped out the door, making fish food of the mauled dress.

Stretching lazily against rusty brick a few yards away was, who Natsuki assumed, her class guide. "How long have you been waiting?"

The girl pushed a hand through her cherry red hair, and mumbled. "Long enough."

Natsuki shrugged the guilty feeling gone as soon as the sarcastic tone left her unknown classmate's mouth. "Just show me the dorms."

"Sure thing, pup." The tour guide pushed off the aged structure and strode tiredly towards a cozy looking building, just besides an ancient sakura tree. "Nao Yuuki. Any questions? Ask your room mate."

The newbie glared, trying to ignore her obvious tick. "Natsuki Kruger. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it's not." She then watch in satisfaction as pale green eyes narrowed.

"Touché," Nao spun on her heel and rolled her eyes, jerking a hand in Natsuki's direction. "It's still a bit early. Sorry." She continued to grumble while Natsuki shook the fellow musician's hand.

They both yawned and continued to the building on a slightly better note. "Room number 23," The blunette smoothed out the parchment and grabbed open the door before the pajama clad red-head walked into the solid surface.

"Weird, you're right across the hall from me-and-holy-crap!" Laugher boomed through the quite lobby and Nao snatched the document to confirm her unnecessary spasm. Seeing in which the paper wasn't lying, the Cambleton freshman straightened up, hiding her obvious giggle fits. "Good luck." She bolted up the double stair case, nearly slipping on the shinny oak when she started laughing again.

Natsuki raised a suspicious eyebrow and proceeded up the stairs. "Remember to buy bottled water." Room 23 was the furthest door from the landing, next to the bathroom. Flipping her long ebony hair away from her eyes, she shoved her antic key into the lock.

Hidden behind the oak door, and then a wall of beads sat a cozy furbished dorm room, complete with a regulation iron-rod bunk bed to and to the delight of Natsuki, one Grading vintage upright piano, hidden in the far corner of the room. However, her mood quickly tarnished while restraining the urge to challenge her fingers.

"I offer you my deepest apology!" Pulled from her inner angst, Natsuki spun around, coming face to face with a mirror, occupying half the neighboring wall's area. "My roommate, Nao, she's a little oblivious to the well being of others." Next to her attractive reflection stood a rather busty carrot-top, waiting politely near the doorway.

"Uh, I noticed. You are…?" The academy's newest addition swiveled to greet her neighbor.

"Sorry," The redhead readjusted her bangs and extended a hand. "I am Mai Tokiha, nice to meet you!" Unconsciously, Natsuki relaxed, taking Mai's hand.

"Natsuki Kruger. Likewise, I guess." The teen looked over her shoulder briefly, letting free a low whistle at the collection of ribbons and awards collected a tale next to the freakishly large mirror.

"Ah, your roommate is really talented, to put it simply." Her new acquaintance stepped closer, fully gaining Natsuki's attention. "How about we head down to breakfast, I'll give you a tour after words." She smiled and continued towards the exit.

"I'm sure Nao-Chan would love to help me!" From the hallway, Natsuki could hear the muffled hysteria of another girl, mixed with aggravated scolds from Mai.

Regrouping with both redheads, Natsuki let a question slip. "Where is my so-called roommate anyways?" _'And why is she so funny?'_


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light trickled in from the sky light, warming and embracing the nimble figure swirling upon the polished dance floor.

She was entrancing, demanding attention with every dip downwards, captivating eyes with every leap of grace. Flawless, yet the furrowed eyebrows of Midori Sanchez implied other wise.

The gentle Chopin Etude faded softly into faint whispers and Shizuru descended from her high, awaiting a critique.

"Congratulations, Shizuru-Chan! You managed to memorize every step to The Franz ballet!" tossing her clunky clipboard behind her, Midori leaned back against the tumbling mats, blowing a raspberry.

Shizuru tilted her head inquisitively toward the instructor, biting back her frustration. "It seems Ms. Midori isn't quite appeased by my performance?"

The teacher snorted sarcastically. "You fallowed the choreography to perfection yes…but that's all." Throwing off her windbreaker, the red head walked towards her star pupil.

"It's not all in the book, I'm grading for personal influence too ya' know." Rounding Shizuru's stoic figure, Midori crossed her arms and hitched her chin. "Ring a bell?"

The brunette bought her time, wrapping a loop of elastic around her tame tresses and pulling them into a bun. "Yes."

Midori smiled smugly. "Of course you do. Now, seeing how my studio is about to house sixteen giggling underclassmen, you might want to scram, but first things first, a question."

"Oh?"

"What's the subtext in the music? What emotions should surface?" The questions locked Shizuru into shallow thought, the distant sound of cocky freshmen finally breaking the spell, though Midori interrupted the escape effort.

"You can tell me anything, you know that?" She smiled fondly "I know you've been through some freaky shit, but remember," the redhead did a silly display of jazz hands. "You're never fully dressed without a smile!" Shizuru slipped through the emergency exit immediately, smuggling her laughter as she strode discretely to the dorms.

000000000

Natsuki wiggled her legs below the windowsill, her frustration towards the stubborn mayo packet reaching its peak. The plastic gave way and a glob leap through the air and in to the girl's mouth. "I still don't see the humor to it."

Slightly repulsed, Mai interrupted to elaborate. "You see Viola-san is a little…conceded in her social status. Being top student of all four divisions can do that to anyone's ego."

Still nursing her can of Monster, Nao sneered, all to willing too destroy Mai's sugarcoated explanation. "Viola is the heir to Japan's leading conglomerate Mai. I'm sure the 'stardom pressure' isn't exactly getting to her." She inclined her head from the couch and towards Natsuki. "She's just a prissy bitch who can spin in circles."

"Ah." The mainstream interior of her dorm room, its lack of expression, it hardly seemed to be the finale product of such monstrous talent. Though even with the insight of her nosy neighbors, an annoying tinge kicked at her insides, nagging her 'opinions are better made personally.' Not to say their influence was unheard, because along with the kicking came dread.

0000000000

Whatever peace Shizuru had recently settled into vanished in a breath of air. Two boxes blemished the doorway and the decaying plush of a wolf now claimed the spare mattress above her own.

Shizuru squeezed by the packages and crossed the polished floor, finally making it to her vanity.

"She's at least not a thief." The golden plaques and foreign gifts from the family sat layered in dust, untouched. Shizuru turned gracefully from the table and to her mirror, bowing faintly. The urge to dance was overwhelming and she managed to point her toes… before stumbling painfully in to the shag throw rug.

A packet of mayo laid half squished to the floor, a creamy streak documenting the trail of her fall. "My ass!" Never has a Viola succumbed to using such profanity, yet at the simple carelessness of her mystery roommate, she'd disobeyed a lady's most strict policy.

**My updates suck, I know. ^^**

**Midori SANCHEZ, it is like that for a reason…Midori will be mentioned more later so you'll find out then. Review please! **


End file.
